My Everything, All Of It To You
by TheTicket-Keeper
Summary: "It bothered me that whatever was waiting wasn't waiting for me…" Life never works out like its a Shoujo manga. Six years had changed so much, yet nothing at all. Is Nezumi too late? Or will someone else be on the other end of the red string of fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I _**DON'T**_ own anything щ(ಥДಥщ)

If i did i would be revered and worshipped among various fandoms as a Goddess…. ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

On to another subject my little lambies ( ^▽^)σ)~O~)... I don't own a beta of my own for this fic (the horror!) So im basically doing all the spell check and things myself along with writing, so I might not catch everything, but I will fix it when I see it or get the chance! So **please** _(I'm asking nicely here)_ **PLEASE**don't pester me about spelling and/or grammar. If you are a grammar Nazi…. (~￣▽￣)~.Theres your door!

This is my first fanfic (ever) that will actually see the light of my computer! I hope you enjoy my minds humble musings and I make you want to read many more! My intention with this fic is to make at least one of you cry. (つд｀) Tears of joy and sadness!

Feedback and suggestions are always welcome here! I'm a review whore myself so if you guys **truly** _**truly**_ want another chapter you know what I want! (ΘεΘ)

**Tickets, please!**

**Tickets, please!**

Let me take your tickets, and lead you through the depths of my mind... and into the crazy world of FanFiction!

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, sinners and saints alike, allow me to raise the curtain and say "On with the show…"**_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Nezumi ran. Ran straight through the once cold and unforgiving city, now bustling with life and warmth. Six years had changed everything past the point of recognition. Nezumi felt his feet catch underneath him as he stumbled and almost fell. Yet still he ran. It was almost more than he could take. He would not cry- he would not let himself cry. He was a survivor. He would not crack, break, or shatter like he had seen so many others do before him- becoming a sniveling mess of emotions. Instead he would bend. Bend until he could bend no more. Bend but never break. He would bend until he became another shape altogether- another person. He wished for nothing else. He wanted nothing else. Maybe as another person he wouldn't hurt, he would no longer fear, no longer feel.

Still he ran. Ran until he was out of breath, his lungs greedily begging for gulps of air, as his legs screamed in protest. Finally falling to his knees, the dirt caked his pants. Nezumi than realized where his feet had unconsciously lead him- the hill that had once overlooked the great walls of No. 6.

Six years had changed him, he knew that. Physically he matured, he was taller. His hair had grown. He knew this, for these changes were easy to see. Emotionally, he transformed. What he was not prepared for, was what six years has done to everything and everyone else. It had changed his entire world.

The walls of No. 6, how he hated those walls six years ago. Those wretched walls containing everything he wished to capture in between his hands as he slowly closed them and made a fist. He would feel them break as No. 6 was obliterated. But no more- those walls were now a mere memory of what once had been. Those precious memories- thats all they would ever be now. Memories.

The reality of his situation had finally caught up with Nezumi- so he did the only thing he could do, laugh. The kind of hysterical laughter where Nezumi laughed so hard that the tears had started to pour from his unsuspecting eyes. His body had become an unwilling participant as he hunched over and fell sideways into the dust.

Who knows how long he just laid there, minutes, hours, days? It all did not matter anymore-he just laid there trying to recover. His hands gripped the dirt as his knuckles went white. As he desperately tried to pour all of his anger, sadness, guilt and pure love to the earth.

It was beyond funny now that he thought about it. He had struggled all his life, lost his home and family, clawed himself over a pile of dead bodies in his attempt to rid the world of No. 6. Yet here he was, crying and bending past the point he had ever bended before. Nezumi laid there watching the one place he hated more than anything else in the world. For that wretched place, contained the one thing, the one person he had come to love.

He had done so much with _him, _Nezumi was so used to fighting alone it had become exhausting. But when he met _him, _it was like breath of fresh air had rejuvenated his entire being. He had carved his way into Nezumi's heart with a knife and Nezumi was powerless to stop him, so he just let himself bleed.

He had a purpose again, though he had not realized its extent six years ago. It had taken Nezumi that long to realize what he needed in his life, _who_ he needed. So he had returned, he had never forgotten their promise in the aftermath of the holy day. Not once. And he would keep his promise. He would throw himself upon his majesty throne and crawl upon his hands and knees, pride be damned, in order to be back in _his_ life.

But it was too late… six years too late…No… No... No No NO! This was not the end, he wouldn't let it be. So with the last of his tears and new found strength Nezumi managed to push off the ground to his knees. Facing the one obstacle he was determined to overcome. It was truly beautiful now, nothing like the deceiving beauty that No.6 had once been.

The sun was setting now, painting No.6 with colors of warmth, it overwhelmed Nezumi with a sense of peace! Tomorrow was another day- and with that thought brought Nezumi some comfort. With the dawning of the next sun, he would fix everything. Arms outstretched Nezumi reached toward No.6, to his everything, he reached toward _him_. A single tear caressed the bluenettes last bit of light that had brought comfort to Nezumi's world caught that translucent drop as it fell to the earth. A slight breeze ushered Nezumi's voice as it caught the wind and beheld a single precious name.

"Shion….."

Wow! So prologues done, yay, I really want to make this into a chapter-fic, but it all depends on your responses and reviews. Should I take this down and quit writing altogether or is it okay? I seriously had a moral dilemma if I was going to ever put this up here, because honestly I think it suck and have been told my writing is not so good a time or two buy peers in high school (dark times) LOL! Anyway I'm trying to keep everyone OC within this fic, but who knows I might just surprise you! Props to Kagamine Len's song that inspired this fic! A cookie to anyone who can guess what song it was! Thats right people bribery! I'm working it! Anywhore…. let me just part ways with you adorable little lambs with this….

**I thoroughly hope you enjoyed your show! Until next time...** (_Curtains Close_)


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

_**I'm so sorry guys!**_ I was planning on updating sooner. I really was (_**SHOT**_) however when you work in the catering department, in a grocery store, the holidays for the lack of better word gets kray. But you guys are my coping mechanisms- thanks guys! Really, any review, favorite, follow- thank you! Thank you for that! I can feel my ego- like **STRENGTHENING**! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ Oh, I am a sad, sad human being… Anyway… I am trying _**super super super**_ hard to update every week, I just...finals and the holidays are mostly over, YAY! So I have more time to think and write and hopefully entertain you guys with my me-ness (I've dubbed that a word.) Yah, so I like this story and the way it's turning out so...**YES** I am making this what it is..a chapter fic- and as long as one person reads it, I am going to write it! You won't get rid of me that easily! Anyways, if you like it- _please please_ dont forget to leave a review, I love to hear from you guys!

"_**I wish I knew how to quit you…" **__**( ^▽^)σ)~O~)**__** (thats me and you right there)**_

**Tickets, please!**

**Tickets, please!**

Let me take your tickets, and lead you through the depths of my mind... and into the crazy world of FanFiction!

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, sinners and saints alike, allow me to raise the curtain and say "On with the show…"**_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

It seemed like it was the only sound that could be heard that night. The faint splattering as the rain fell to the ground, and onto the buildings below grey covered skies. A slight breeze rustled the trees, shaking off the watery droplets. The wind making its way to a single paned caravan window and a dark room. Inside the room the air was stiff, sticky and hot. The only relief coming from the ever open window. The wind glided over to a sleeping figure curled up in the bed. Ever so gently it wiped the white haired boys bangs off his sleeping face. Shion's skin riddled with goosebumps just seconds after the cold contact. It was nights just like this, that always roused him from his slumber.

In his still drowsy state Shion shifted and turned, until his blurry sight fell on that open window. The sheer curtains rustling and the soft pitter patter of the raindrops the only signs of the storm passing through No. 6. It had been a while since he had last heard the sounds of a storm.

All logic stated that he was curled up in bed, yet… he wasn't.

As the wind and water took over the sky, his thoughts became distant. He remembered long ago what a storm just like this one had brought him. Something so precious…

"come back… be here."

The quiet words left Shions lips before he could stop himself. He grabbed at his chest and curled up in himself, afraid that his heart would burst out the words he had been suppressing for god knows how long. "It's not fair…" This rain that had once brought him his precious Nezumi, now only brought memories and sadness. Was it really too much of him to ask of the world? To bring back the only person he really wanted at his side? Yet, the world only seemed to answer back in the form of tiny droplets that bounced off his roof.

A cool breeze burst through the window once more, and Shion felt stray droplets lightly hit his face. It was a cold rain that beat down upon No. 6, but it created such beautiful harmonies that tapped his window pane. It was a heartbreakingly wondrous melody that played for the world- people _found _things in the rain. Some had even claimed to find God in such a force of nature. And Shion being a man of science did not really think too much on the subject. Until he met him, oh no he did not find God, he found- _Nezumi_.

Nezumi, the one who had brought such light to his small world. It was like living in a dark cave and finally being allowed to see the light. It was such an overpowering feeling at the time. It consumed Shions entire being and was probably the closest thing to God he could imagine. And at that moment Shion had realized he had fallen in love.

It was like the rain was knocking, just waiting for Shion to answer. He knew that if he ran to answer the call that beckoned his heart so, he would just end up disappointed again.

And yet... Shion just didn't have the heart to get up and close his only connection to Nezumi, hoping he might one day climb through, like that day so many years ago.

And as Shion laid there listening to the rain, he lost himself fully in memories of Nezumi. His face, his laugh, even the way he walked; until it seemed like he could will Nezumi into reality. A reality where Nezumi would be lying there next to him in the dark and Shion would watch him breathe watch, watch him sleep, and wonder what he would be dreaming about. Shion felt the pull of sleep where his dream would become his reality, if only for a little while.

The storm was dying down now, the pitter patter of raindrops becoming less frequent. The passing of the rain and the calming of the wind would bring an end to Shions fragile reality- but he would wait for the storms return. Nezumi's return- if only it was in his memory.

As Shion felt the comforting pull of sleep and promise of Nezumi, the covers draped around his body had rearranged as body next to him shifted and stilled as it fell back into a heavy sleep. The rain had stopped. And that night it did not rain as much as it did in Shion's heart.

Oh my god what have I done! (_Probably pissed of the entire fandom that's what_)

_**Me: I surrender don't shoot! (Dodges multiple bullets) XD**_

Anywhore...

Please if you liked this chapter- review for me!

_***whispers***_ (it's like _Crack_)

**As always… I thoroughly hope you enjoyed your show! Until next time...** (_Curtains Close_)


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3- **

**Tickets, please!**

**Tickets, please!**

**Hey guys hope you ALL had a wonderful Christmas/ Holiday Season, and here's my belated gift to you all! I tried to make it longer, (**_**Thats what she said XD**_**) for you guys as a thank you for everyone! I've pumped a lot of information into this chapter so I hope I don't lose anyone here! I did my best! **

**(****Hides under my safety blanke****t) So… don't kill me when you finish reading… please… **

**Though if you enjoy please leave a review! Consider it a belated holiday gift in return! **

**(**_**Puppy eyes engaged**_**)**

**Without further ado… **

Let me take your tickets, and lead you through the depths of my mind... and into the crazy world of FanFiction!

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, sinners and saints alike, allow me to raise the curtain and say "On with the show…"**_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The sunrise bounced off the clouds, tinting them with oranges and reds, spreading across the sky announcing the new day.

The morning sun streamed in through the window. Blocked only by the thinness of the curtains, whose light was pouring through, almost as if they were not there at all.

The rise and fall of Shions chest, and the sound of steady breathing the only signs of life in the little room.

It might have been the light that dragged him out of that shadowy world of dreams, but it was the dull thrum of the alarm clock buzzer that caught his attention.

Snuggling into the soft eiderdown duvet, Shion blinked his eyes open and closed, as if trying to rid the sleepiness from them. He hugged the duvet a little tighter and rolled over in an attempt to untangle himself from the mess of sheets.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Shion stretched and yawned. Fully awake and alert, Shion hit the alarm stopping the heavy beeping. The faint red glow of clock read 7:00am, the latest Shion could sleep in without throwing off his entire morning routine. Finally obtaining the willpower to step out of bed was the hard part… until Shion realized he was alone. Of course he was alone. He always woke up alone.

Not that worrying about it would change anything.

His to-do-list sat on the cluttered kitchen counter, nagging him with it's words. But still, the list made him feel organised and efficient and it was part of his daily routine.

"Might as well start the day," Shion sighed and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower and fresh pair of clothes.

Once Shion was finished getting himself ready, he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He needn't worry about waking Sion up, the metallic clatter of pots and pans, the splutter of water from the faucet, and the aroma of pancakes wafting up the stairs would surely do it for him.

He was right, pretty soon the little pitter patter of feet came racing down the stairs at an incredible speed.

"Please don't run Sion, I don't want you to fall." Shion chided the little boy.

"Sowwy daddy…" the breathless little voice replied, climbing onto the chair little Sion sat and took in the sight of food, his little stomach giving off a slight rumble, "Cawn I have one daddy?"

"Of course you can," Shion proceeded to cut two pancakes into smaller pieces before drizzling them with syrup and passing them to Sion. "Are you ready for school?"

With the messy-ness only a six year old could muster, little Sion ate noisily, then showing no signs of embarrassment he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, giving a big toothy grin and a mere, "Yesh daddy!"

"Alright, go brush your teeth. I'll wait for you on the porch- then we will walk to school." Shion patted his son on the head and ruffled his hair, the little boy gave a smiling nod, hopped off the his chair and scurried back upstairs to brush his teeth.

Shion walked to the little porch which adjoined the kitchen and stood there gazing out. On this side of the house, there was a row of cedars which bordered his property, slanting downward toward west block. Shion originally wanted to live in the house which he and Nezumi once shared- however, raising an energetic little boy had proved otherwise. With the help of many generous people, not only was he able to move into a larger but quaint home just on the outskirts of Westblock. But he was also able to salvage Nezumi's entire collection of books. They now sat in one of the many bookshelves lining his home. It was a bittersweet reminder of someone he could feel but not really touch.

Shion felt little tug on his hand, shaking him from his memories. "Lesh go!" That smile again. His son truly was the main reason he got up in the morning. That little happy-go lucky smile of his, never failed to put a smile on his face no matter what or who he had been previously thinking of.

Locking the front door, the pair made their way into the center of town.

Little Sions kindergarten was a located a couple of blocks away from their house, in the heart of Westblock. In six years Westblock had transformed from a decrepit vagabond town into a lively place with bustling streets, buildings three and four stories high, with bicycles chained up in rows, street performers asking for spare change, a large open air market place with stall holders hollering out prices, narrow cobbled side streets, coffee shops, antique shops, and florists with bouquets out on the street in buckets. The sounds of laughter and children only brought forth the reality that Westblock had new life again. The people had new life again.

"Good Morning Shion! Ohh and look little Sion! Good morning!" A grandmotherly shopkeeper called out to the pair.

"Good mowning Baa-chawn!" The little boy ran up to the woman, giving her a big hug, while Shion followed closely behind.

"Good morning Chiyo-san!" Shion smiled back.

"On your way to school I see, well study hard and become smart like Otou-san! We owe him so much after all!"

Shion blushed all the way up to his ears. "No no.. Chiyo-san it's all thanks to everyone's hard work Westblock has become the town it is today."

"Ah! Humble as ever I see… but thats what we love about you! Don't we Sion?" Chiyo-san winked.

"Yesh Baa-chawn! I love Daddy!" Little Sion replied in his ever loving tone.

"Alright, its getting late, come on Sion. Lets get you to school. Say goodbye to Chiyo-san!"

"Bye-bye! Baa-chwan!" Sion waved, as father and son made their way down the street and into a small but happy building known as Hanamaru Kindergarten.

Entering through the door marked by a big 102- Shion and Sion were greeted by bright smiles and big hugs. The children in Sion's class were a lively bunch, always full of energy but ready to help and play any chance they got.

"Good morning everyone! Has anyone seen Usaida-sensei?"

"Yesh, Shion-san! He's asleep over there!" The little girl with pig-tails replied, "Ah thank you Kirin-chan!"

But Shions thanks passed onto deaf ears as Kirin had engaged in a game of tug-of-war with Taka over who would play with Sion.

Usaida-sensei was a skinny blonde haired man who despite his flighty attitude and sleeping habits,

deeply cared for each and every one of the children in his class.

Making his way to Usaida-sensei, Shion slowly reached out and shook his shoulder.

"Usaida-san please wake-up, its almost time for class."

"Yes, Yes Shion-chan! I'm up! I'm Up!" Usaida-san rubbed his eyes as he slowly picked himself off the rug he had previously made his temporary bed.

"Now Usaida-san Ive dropped Sion off, and I will pick him up straight after work around 2:30. He has a snack in his backpack, in case he gets hungry later."

"Yare-Yare Shion-chan you worry too much, I will make sure Sion-chan is taken care of."

Usaida-san and Shion chatted for a little while longer, mostly about the days activities and Usaida-sans morning. The school bell rang throughout the halls as students rushed to their individual colored squares on a large carpet in the middle of the floor.

Shion quickly made his way to his son's square, and left Sion in Usaida-sans care with a quick kiss to the forehead, a promise to be back to pick him up at 2:30. With a wave Shion left the lively classroom and headed to work.

As Shion walked from little Sions kindergarten, he waved to friendly shopkeepers and acquaintances. It was a totally different feel from the Old Westblock and he wouldn't change it for the world.

In the distance, a large white building could be seen surrounded by trees. Up close their was a narrow pathway leading to two sliding doors. There was no guard towers here, no fences, no security, no badges or pledges- just two doors with primitive locks for peace-of-mind, even though they were virtually unneeded.

Inside a kind hearted girl with a baby face and wiry glasses greeted Shion with a smile.

"Welcome back Shion-sama! Ready for another day?"

"Good Morning Chihiro-san, please... how many times have I asked please call me Shion?

Shion-sama makes me… uncomfortable." He shifted as if his body was voicing his distress.

"Yes Shion-san, but you really are too humble, with all the help you given everyone over the years- its the least any of us can do."

Shion walked over to the front desk as Chihiro-san handed him a manilla folder with all the days documents that either needed approval, needed to be signed, or handed to other department heads for signing.

"You have a meeting in ten minutes with the committee's department heads concerning this months status updates. And…. Ah! Takeshi-sama would like to talk to you after the meeting" Shion stiffed at the last statement, Takeshi-san was a rather persuasive man. Gathering up his willpower for the day to come, Shion said goodbye to Chihiro-san and made his way up the stairs to the conference room.

The conference room was designed to fit one large table and 9 adjoint seats, lined with clear windows on the north facing wall overlooking Westblock and what was once the previous outer walls of No.6. Setting the manilla folder at the head of the table, Shion began distributing papers to their appropriate chairs. It was then various committee members started taking their seats. It had taken at least another 30 minutes before everyone to arrive.

Putting on his professional mask, Shion started to speak, "Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming to our monthly meeting. I ask if everyone has any immediate concerns that needed to be addressed or discussed with you fellow members?" Every hand remained still- always a promising sign. "Very well concerning the reforestation project…"

It had been at least an hour before the first members had started to leave the conference room. It had been a fairly easy meeting, with no major problems in any department- the meeting had mostly been suggestions about improvements and new future projects.

Once the last few committee member had left the room, Shion heard the soft click of the lock turn, and the feel of a firm but gentle hand on his small shoulder. "You know I like it when you take charge...my lord…" Shions gaze travelled from the soft slender hand on his shoulder, up to a well defined chest, then to a devilishly handsome face. The man looked to be around 30, he was almost like a chiseled finely-carved Michelangelo statue, perfectly symmetrical, his lips were slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun peeking in through the conference window highlighting the his cheeks and chin, and inky black hair framing his face. At the same time the other slender hand brushed across his thigh, running up to Shions stomach and pulling the younger man closer to him.

Shion wiggled trying to turn to face the gorgeous man, but the other mans grip just tightened keeping the smaller man in place.

"Takeshi-san… please let go of me…we are at work..." Shion gasped still trying to turn away.

"I left in such a hurry this morning, I couldn't hold you properly…" His breath blowing slightly past his ear.

"Might I ask If you're available tonight?" his voice smooth and confident as he continued. "Of course you are.."

"Takeshi-san please lets talk about… mmmhmm"

With a smooth nod, Shion felt Takeshi's confident hand grip underneath his chin as he slowly brought their lips together, effectively cutting of Shions sentence. As the two foreign mouths met, on Shion's end there were no fireworks, or tingles of desire. It could only describe it as sloppy and wet.

After a couple of minutes Takeshi had broken away, his penetrating gaze had never once left Shion's body. "I'll see you later," Takeshi allowed himself a slight grin of amusement before turning to unlock the door and begin walking down the hall.

Shion could only watch as Takeshi-san retreating figure got smaller and smaller before disappearing down the wooden steps.

"Persuasive indeed."

Oh my gentle Jesus! What on Earth? Yah, so PLEASE don't kill me I left clues in the last chapter, for all my smarties that caught on. I hope this wasn't too BIG of a surprise, hehehe…

So kinda steamy but not really. I really don't want to drive this train directly into Smutsville… So i think I'll just go around it for this fic :)

I own jack shit, except of Takeshi-san (He's all mine, can you tell he's good looking?) I couldn't help it! Anyway this is CERTAINLY the most information I've pumped forth to date- hope I didn't lose any of you guys XD

As always, I want to thank each and everyone of you guys! You all make me think I'm not completely wasting my time!

Also if you enjoyed this chapter- let me know, reviews = love! (And a happy me)

**As always… I thoroughly hope you enjoyed your show! Until next time...** (_Curtains Close_)


End file.
